Le cœur de l'homme se révèle dans la tentation
by Voracity666
Summary: Empire Ottoman revient après des années d'absence. Dans quel état va-t-il retrouver les nations dont il a la charge ? Lesdites nations vont en profiter pour tenter de se moquer de lui et de se venger. Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier !


**Un vieux projet qui prennait la poussière x)**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait quelques années, maintenant, que la Grèce était sous son emprise, se fit la soudaine remarque Turquie.

Il porta pensivement le bec de son narguilé à ses lèvres, tirant dessus en un geste dénonçant l'habitude. Égypte avait réclamé le retour sur ses terres d'origine et il avait fini par accepter (après avoir eut à déloger un bon paquet de scorpion de son lit, par ailleurs), et il fallait bien l'avouer, l'expansion de son empire était un emploi à plein temps, ce qui expliquait sa longue absence. Lui-même n'avait repris ses quartiers que depuis peu, ayant chevauché pendant de longs jours sur des routes épuisantes et sous un temps arbitraire. Autant vous dire que l'absence temporaire de ses prisonniers était un peu le cadet de ses soucis.

Alors, pourquoi y pensait-il maintenant ?

 _Je me demande si il a grandi, depuis le temps..._

Ricanant tout en rejetant la fumée, il s'imaginait l'apparence adolescente de cet emmerdeur philosophe adorateur des chats -point qu'il partageait avec Égypte- qui devait être plus que risible. Il était sûrement dégingandé, tout chétif avec l'air de ceux qui ne sortent pas. Mais était-ce de sa faute si monsieur préférait camper dans la bibliothèque au lieu de savourer le bon air pur de la capitale ? Bon, Turquie avait dû le vexer, aussi, la fois où il avait insulté son peuple de "bons à rien, juste capable d'endormir une salle entière" alors qu'il n'avait même pas été capable de soulever le cimeterre, au contraire de Gupta et Hongrie, mais si il était suffisamment stupide pour bouder dessus, c'est qu'il était plus que immature... Donc, il avait bien fait de le prendre sous son aile... Bien que ça soit de force, mais c'était un détail, ça, non ?

Rejetant la tête en arrière, il regarda la fumée s'échapper de sa bouche en volute légère. C'était presque beau.

-Je ferais mieux de dormir, demain je vais devoir faire le tour de la ville... Je sens que ça va être encore toute une histoire, ça... soupira-t-il en reposant le bec en recrachant la fumée.

* * *

-Tu es sûr de toi Helios ?

Dubitatif, Grèce regardait son compagnon de jeu qui n'était autre que Hongrie.

Lorsque celui-ci avait dit s'appeler Elie, il avait décider de l'appeler comme le Titan du Soleil, la ressemblance des patronymes y étant pour beaucoup.

-Je suis toujours sûr de moi, tu devrais le savoir, voyons !

Il appuya ses propos en se frappant le torse du poing. Il reçut en réponse un regard aussi sceptique que ennuyé.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Vlad (Roumanie) racontait encore une de ces horribles histoires à son ami Bulgarie qui n'en pouvait plus et à Chypre qui frissonnait.

-Eh, les gars ! D'après Helios, il semblerait que le vieil homme soit de retour depuis hier.

Suite au départ de leur aîné Gupta, Héraclès avait repris les rênes de leur petite vie, et il était celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un chef.

-Pourquoi donc ? Il pouvait très bien rester là-bas, on était très bien sans lui ! grogne Vlad.

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, un moue grognonne sur le visage.

Chypre se tourna vers son grand-frère avec un large sourire.

-Tu crois qu'il a apporté des cadeaux ? lui demanda-t-il avec espoir.

La candeur du plus jeune avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant, mais parfois de lassant. Tout un chacun leva les yeux au ciel suite à cette intervention. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour se plaire à leur situation d'expatrié. Mais ça venait du fait qu'il était une nation insulaire, bien que très connue pour ses ressources.

-Bref, le connaissant, il se souviendra de nous que tard, alors on a encore le temps pour monter quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! reprit Hongrie, confiant.

Vlad et Boris semblèrent se mettre en réflexion alors que Grèce occupait Neoklos avec un chaton.

Se cacher, se faire passer pour mort, s'enfuir, furent des idées rejetées, Chypre allait sûrement tout faire rater. Après tout, il considérait presque Turquie comme son père.

-Et si... commença Boris avec un drôle d'air, on se déguisait en fille ? Il pourra pas nous reconnaître ! On a pas mal changé depuis la dernière fois, quand même.

Vlad eut une grimace, Helios sembla trouver l'idée bonne, Neo applaudit joyeusement et Héraclès devint vert.

-C'est quoi cette tête ?

-En plus, t'as rien à dire, quand on voit la tenue officielle de chez toi... T'as pas vraiment la tenue la plus virile de nous tous.

Baissant la tête, il ne dit rien, serrant sa toge pour s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche. Son ami Hongrois lui donna une claque dans le dos pour le réconforter, ce qui le fit sursauter.

-Bon, on est donc d'accord les gars ? On se retrouve dans une heure, ici, avec nos tenues !

Ils étaient très excités à l'idée de mettre en place leur plan. Bon, c'était surtout le fait d'embêter Turquie qui leur plaisait, il fallait le dire.

* * *

-Wah, vous êtes trop belles, s'exclamait bruyamment Chypre en regardant ses aînés vêtus de parures féminines.

- _Curva_ ! Pourquoi je suis habillé en danseuse du ventre ? se plaignait Vlad.

Boris haussa les épaules, les yeux scintillants. C'était lui qui avait choisi la tenue de son ami, et il n'en était pas mécontent, pour tout dire, de le voir ainsi.

-Boris, tu baves, lui murmura Elie.

S'essuyant rapidement de la main, il s'efforça de regarder ailleurs.

-Neoklos, tu es adorable ainsi, le complimenta Elie en le serrant contre lui.

C'était d'ailleurs bien le seul qui avait le droit à une telle faveur, quand on y pensait.

Le petit rougit quelque peu et alla se réfugier dans les jambes de Grèce qui faillit tomber.

-Tu n'as fait aucun effort, râla son ami.

Grommelant et rougissant, il croisa ses bras dans le dos, mal à l'aise.

Il avait gardé sa tenue de tout les jours et n'avait fait que rajouter de nombreuses parures ainsi qu'un voile pour atténuer un peu ses traits masculins.

-On peut pas tous être aussi convainquant que toi. Ni aussi à l'aise.

Helios lui tira la langue et remit en place sa ceinture sans commenter le sous-entendu contenu dans ses propos.

Le petit Chypre attrapa les mains de ses aînés et les réunit dans sa petite menotte. Il leur offrit un sourire éblouissant et les félicita encore de leur tenue.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


End file.
